


Suspended

by SecondStar82



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bunker Life, Classic Rock, Dean's Fantasy, Destiel - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Ships It, Suspenders Kink, Whole Lotta Love, in his head - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondStar82/pseuds/SecondStar82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam "accidentally" leaves his laptop open and unlocked. Dean can't help but spy on his brother...but that backfires on him in the best way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspended

Dean threw the Impala keys on the table as the door to the bunker slammed behind him. It had been a long fucking drive and he was ready to get trashed and pass out. Following this line of thinking led him to the kitchen and after a shot of whiskey straight from the bottle, he left to head to his room. On second thought, he turned back and grabbed the bottle, bringing it with him.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out to check it.

Dean, I'm following up on a lead. Will be back in the morning. Eat something before you hit the bottle, k?

Dean rolled his eyes. Fucking Sammy. It didn't stop him from turning around and heading back to the kitchen. It didn't take long to heat up a few frozen burritos and practically wolf them down. He hated when his brother was right, even about his eating habits.

He left the kitchen again and was about to turn down the hall leading to the rooms when he saw Sammy’s laptop open on the large table. Years of brotherly habits meant he couldn't possibly resist taking a peek at what Sammy got up to in his free time.

He sat the bottle on the table and looked at the open webpage. Destiel Fan Art. Dean could tell it was one of those Supernatural Fan pages and he couldn't help thinking fuck you Chuck as he clicked on the fan art link. His thought of what is Destiel lasted only a moment. He pushed himself back abruptly and found himself flat on his back as the chair had fallen backwards.

The images on the screen were… Well… They were him and Cas. He rubbed a hand over his face and got up, righting the chair and standing there uncertainly. He should walk away. He knew he should walk away. Fucking Sammy! His brother had left that there on purpose. He'd have known Dean couldn't resist.

One particular image on the screen caught Dean's attention. He was sitting on a bed with no shirt, jeans low on his hips, hair perfectly messed up. As if he'd had hands in them. Cas’s hands. In the picture, Dean was leaning back on one arm and Cas was leaning over him with a predatory look on his face and what could only be described accurately as sex hair. Fuck, that hair, that perfect fucking hair on his perfect fucking angel. Woah, that thought caused Dean to walk away for a minute and he stood awkwardly staring down the hall toward his room.

He knew he had to put the page back or Sam would know. He turned back around and the image caught his eye again. Before he thought it through, he'd clicked on the thumbnail and the image files the screen. Cas was wearing suspenders and Dean's free hand was pulling him by those suspenders closer to him.

The image of Cas in suspenders was too much. And Dean couldn't believe how real the image looked. It could have been a photo it was so good. The gleam in Dean’s eyes in the photo was one that he'd been hiding from Cas for...well, for a while. And Cas looked almost feral, his mouth slightly open, leaning in.

Dean growled and grabbed the laptop. Before he knew what he was doing, the laptop was sitting on the table by his bed and he'd settled into his usual spot near the side table. The lube was a quick grab from the bedside drawer and he tossed it on the bed near him. He licked his lips and looked at the image again. He had no trouble imagining Cas leaning all the way into him, straddling him, their thighs pressing together.

The kiss would be tentative, their first, searching and exploring. His hands would snake around Cas, digging into the hard muscles of his back, pulling him closer. Cas would press his body tight against his and Dean would finally find out whether the angel could “get it up” so to speak.

Dean reclined back after pulling his black t-shirt completely off. He toed off his shoes and slid his feet out of his socks, using the mattress for leverage. He unsnapped the button on his jeans. The sounds of the zipper were loud in the room. He was used to the sounds of his usual porn but even he had to admit it was getting old and he'd been looking for a diversion for some time.

The silence was unnerving though and Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket. He found the playlist he was looking for and hit shuffle. His eyes closed and he couldn't help but smile when Led Zeppelin’s staccato chords began playing for “Whole Lotta Love.” He set the phone off to the side and let the words play through his mind.

Dean didn’t realize he’d coated himself in lube and was stroking his hand leisurely up and down. He focused for a moment on the friction and then let himself be lost in the fantasy in his head.

Cas pulled back from the kiss and Dean followed, pressing his body against his, his hands clutching him close. “Dean,” Cas whispered. “Dean, a moment.” He pulled away, standing, and slipped his fingers under the suspenders. The look on his face was taunting almost, as he moved his fingers along the suspenders, and slid them slowly down his arms to hang against his thighs.

Fuck me, thought Dean. Fuck me!

Cas slid free each button one at a time. The slow torment was in contrast to the quick beat of the music, but it fit perfectly in Dean’s fantasy. He watched as inch after inch of pale flesh was revealed. He watched those fingers slide along the soft material and would never admit to anyone that he whimpered watching them manipulate the buttons on that shirt. Finally, the shirt was loose and Cas pulled it off revealing an expanse of smooth skin that was begging for Dean’s attention.

“Cas, please, come here.” Dean knelt up on the bed and grabbed Cas’s suspenders again, pulling him by the waist, closer and closer. Cas put his hands on Dean’s shoulders and ran his hands down his arms before moving them to his hips and then tracing his fingers up over his back. Dean’s hands were tracing over Cas’s hips above the waistband of his slacks.

Dean leaned forward capturing Cas’s lips in a kiss that became aggressive and that was more take than give for them both. Tongues sparring and teeth nipping at each other. Dean moaned as Cas dug his fingers into the muscles of Dean’s shoulders, feeling the hard planes of his shoulder blades and pressing his fingers hard, nails biting into flesh in his desire to get closer to the man in his arms.

“Dean, there is something I want to do. Would it… Would you let me?” His question tapered off.

Dean put a finger under his chin and lifted Cas’s head so that he could meet that blue gaze. “Anything Cas. Really, anything.”

Cas almost growled at the freedom of that statement. He immediately pushed Dean back against the bed and lifted his arms over his head. “Don’t move Dean,” he warned. Cas stood at the side of the bed between Dean’s legs and slowly leaned forward to unbutton and unzip his jeans before peeling them down his legs. Dean lay naked and spread out in front of him and Cas just wanted to lose himself in the man lying in front of him.

Cas fell to his knees in front of Dean and ran his hands up his calves, tracing random shapes over the skin as his hands traveled higher, over his knees, and then traced his fingers up onto his thighs.

“Cas?” Dean knew his voice was throaty, but he couldn’t help it. The look in Cas’s eyes was telling Dean that he had been thinking about this for quite some time and, God help Dean, he knew that there would be no going back after this.

“Yes.” That was all he said before his hands found their way to the soft flesh of Dean’s inner thighs. He traced his fingers up and down, coming closer and close to where he knew Dean wanted his hands.

Dean groaned at the images assaulting him and let himself drift right back into the fantasy as “Pour Some Sugar on Me” was heard starting on his phone.

There was sin in Cas’s eyes as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Dean’s cock. His fingers dug in slightly right at the fleshiest part of Dean’s thighs, holding him still. He snaked his tongue out and ran it all the way around the head and then down the sensitive underside, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.

I am so screwed, Dean thought. He let his fingers sink into Cas’s hair, messing it up further and loving that it looked that way because he’d had his hands in it.

His thoughts were jerked back to Cas’s face as he felt the entire length of himself enveloped in the hot, moist heat of Cas’s mouth. Cas had closed his eyes, concentrating and looking absolutely fucking adorable. His fingernails dug into the soft skin of Dean’s thighs as a warning and then one hand traced their way up and over the soft flesh of Dean’s balls, cupping the sac and running his fingers up and down the cleft between them.

Dean’s head fell back against the pillow and he would have been embarrassed if he’d been aware that those sounds filtering through the room were coming from him. These were Cas’s hands on him, those long fingers and strong hands on him, touching him in ways that he had only dreamed.

Cas pulled back and gripped his cock in his fist, jerking once and then again, watching the way that Dean writhed on the bed and focusing on the way that his breathing changed with each touch. Cas leaned forward and blew a cool breath across the tip and Dean’s fists balled in the comforter beneath him. Cas couldn't help the small smirk that flashed across his lips before he realized Dean’s cock was leaking precum. He swirled his finger through the moisture seeping out and then he bit his bottom lip as a thought occurred to him.

Dean felt the finger probing at his ass while Cas continued to jerk his cock awkwardly in his hand. The awkward movements would have been endearing if Dean could have put a coherent thought together. His breath hitched in his throat as that single finger breached him and pressed inside, sinking into him with no resistance, aided by the slick fluid Cas had coated his finger with.

Cas watched the gooseflesh rise on Dean’s skin as he sought with his finger for just the right spot. When Dean groaned and arched off the bed, Cas knew he’d found just the right spot. He continued to work at just that right spot and decided put his mouth to good use again. He sucked and licked up and down the length of Dean’s cock. Cas knew that Dean was close and he sucked again, taking the length of him all the way to the back of his throat and adding a second finger and twisting them into just the right spot. That was all it took. Dean nearly screamed at the feel of those fingers and his cock buried at the back of Cas’s throat.

As his orgasm erupted from his body, he felt the last images of the fantasy falling away. Dean moaned as a last shudder ran through his body. He lay back against the pillows, arms falling to his sides and whispered “Fuck,” adding softly, almost reverently, “Cas.”

“Dean?” The low voice sounded almost strained, lower than usual, husky even. Cas stood right next to the bed, looking perfectly delicious. His eyes flickered to the image on the screen and then back to a debauched Dean. There was a question in his eyes.

Dean just nodded his head. “So, uh, Cas… How do you feel about suspenders?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fan fic and I would love to get feedback and any comments that you are willing to share.


End file.
